The Ranger's Apprentice: Slutty Stories
by TheRangersWhores
Summary: Follow your favourite girls from the Ranger's Apprentice novels as they suck and fuck every man they encounter in this all new one-shot series! (Disclaimer: I do not own the Ranger's Apprentice trademark nor its characters, this work is pure FanFiction.) (Rated M for SMUT - alot of it)
1. Evanlyn x Will (The Burning Bridge)

**Story I: Along the way (Evanlyn x Will | The Burning Bridge)**

" _If you take the second watch as well, you can have my pickles too," offered Horace as they all started laughing. The atmosphere in the little campsite lightened considerably as_

 _the boy busied himself shaking out blankets and cloaks while also gathering some of the leafier branches from the bushes around him to shape into matrasses._

As Will sat down ontop of the larger rock nearby the two tents, he noticed Evanlyn standing still mere feet from Horace away, continuously staring at his muscled arms and torso while softly biting on her lower lip. Will shrugged and looked away into a different direction, determined not to get distracted by the ongoings in the camp. But sadly, the truth soon hit him: there wasn't anything out there to keep an eye on. There were no silhouettes to be seen against the waving light of the moon. There were no wild animals quietly sneaking up on them while they were preparing themselves for the night. Just an empty, hilled landscape reaching as far as the eye could see.

This revelation caused Will to casually glance to the right, trying to get a peek at the cute, blonde girl that had just recently joined their company. However, he frowned as he realized she was no longer standing there. In fact, he couldn't see her around the campsite at all. He turned around ontop of the rock and aimed his words to Horace, who was still busy with gathering several sticks and leaves. "Pppst, Horace!" he tried whispering to not attract alot of attention. They might've been alone out there, but you never knew for sure. The boy looked up as he sent his friend a soft frown. "What is it?"

Will gestured around the campsite with his right hand. "Where's Evanlyn? Did you see her leave?" Only now the present hit Horace, as he quietly realized the girl had indeed dissapeared without a trace – right under his eyes, in fact. "What? No, I didn't see her leave. Could've just gone out to pee or something, right?" However the apprentice shook his head in disagreement. "She would've told us if she was going out for something like that, I'm sure of it. Let's go look around. God knows what would happen if she got lost in the dark here."

Horace nodded and dropped the branches he had gathered so far as he reached for his sword he had laid on the ground. Will climbed down the rock and walked over to him, gesturing to be quiet. "We don't want to scare her if she happens to _be_ peeing or something, alright?" His friend nodded. Will decided to split up, making it more easier to cover a bigger terrain. Horaced had agreed and walked off into one direction as Will walked off into the other.

Spotting a small area of bushes hiding some rocks out of sight, Will frowned slightly. She could be there, who knows? He snuck up toward the bushes and crouched down behind them, kneeling down in the dirt. He quietly raised his head above the green, scanning the area for any sign of movement. He soon spotted something near the rocks in the centre.

His mouth fell open in shock as he noticed Evanlyn sitting against the rock, leaning back – her hand reaching down into her dark brown breeches. Will felt like he couldn't move. All he could do was stare at the incredible sight infront of him as his dick slowly got harder and harder. The blonde girl had no idea she was being spied on as she leant back against the rocks and closed her eyes.

Her right hand continued to rub her sixteen-year old pussy as she quietly panted some illegible words. She'd done this before, alot, Will thought as he tried to ignore the growing pole in his own trousers. The sight of Evanlyn masturbating – even though she had all her clothes on – was enough to send him over the edge. He pulled down his own breeches and took hold of his continuously growing erection. Sighing out of excitement, he started jerking off to the magnificent sight.

Evanlyn in the meantime kept moaning and panting as her fingers pushed deeper and deeper into herself. She had been all alone for a very long time now, not seeing any kind of people in several weeks. But then she finds Horace and Will, two boys that were both incredibly attractive for their ages of sixteen years old – same as hers. So in the end, it was safe to say these boys had made Evanlyn pretty wet after being alone for so long.

With the image of them in her mind, the girl had walked off into the distance and found a remote place where she could pleasure herself intensily. Her fingers penetrated her pussy as she moaned both Will and Horace's names. "Oh, Will. Oh! Oh, fuck. Fuck, yes, baby! Oh, Horace, you too. Mmhh, oh, oh, oh!" Without any kind of hesitation or doubt, she came. Her fluids streamed down into her breeches, leaving a big wet spot in the spot right infront of her pussy.

Will slowly started realizing he was in heaven. The grip around his cock reinforced as he picked up speed. He kept jerking off even after Evanlyn had reached her own orgasm, never wanting to come from behind the bushes ever again. His hand moved up and down his shaft as his mouth fell open wide, his saliva dripping onto the grass beneath him. He stared at the girl's incredibly nice pussy that was a little visible through her legs, but not fully. He could see it was shaved, which he found a little odd considering she had told them she'd been out here for weeks. But, fuck it, he thought. She still looked fucking hot and he didn't care at all.

Evanlyn slowly stood up as she massaged her pussy a little before pulling her breeches back up. She scratched her head slightly as she looked around the area, hoping nobody saw her. However, she happened to notice some movement in the corner of her eye, behind the bushes. She turned around and stared right into Wills eyes, who was still busy furiously jerking off to her. Evanlyn kept standing there, watching the boy pull his foreskin back and forth in the hopes of cumming, but he didn't. The girl showed a soft smile on her lips as she gestured with her index finger for him to stand up and come closer, the same smile still around her mouth.

Will breathed a sigh of relief as he realized Evanlyn wasn't angry. Or atleast, that's what he hoped. He slowly rose to his feet as his seven-inch dick lurged into view. The blonde girl grinned as she saw the stiff pole, causing her to hold both hands infront of her mouth. The boy walked up to her in shame and stood still infront of her. Determined not to feel ashamed or afraid, he raised his head and looked her in the eye – those beautiful, nerve-wrecking green eyes.

Will's dick throbbed as he stared at her face, making the girl smile even more. "Did you like what you saw, Will?" she asked as her eyes glanced down to his erection. Will could not lie, not at that moment. So in an act of impulse, he decided to tell her the truth. "Uhm, yeah, I did."

Evanlyn nodded slightly, satisfied with his answer. "And were you able to finish off, Will? Was my little pussy enough to make you cum?" Her voice had turned very flirty – almost horny. Will couldn't believe his ears as the girl slowly started talking more and more smut about both him and herself. Will let out a deep sigh before shaking his head. "I couldn't. Not after you seeing me." Evanlyn pouted her lips, feeling pity for the horny boy. "Aw, well isn't that dissapointing. But maybe I can make it up to you?" she asked as she bit her lower lip once more and knelt down onto the grass infront of him. Her face reaching the same height as his stiff cock.

Will realized what was coming and mentally prepared himself, determined not to ejaculate early. He wanted to enjoy this moment as long as possible. Evanlyn reached for his shaft, causing him let out a deep breath. Her small, warm hand slowly stroking his erect cock gave him an incredibly good feeling that reached all the way down his body. He leant back a little, but kept his eyes locked on Evanlyn's face as she tugged on his dick. She tugged the foreskin back and forth, determined to achieve her goal of making the boy blow his load. She was the Crown Princess of Araluen, for goodness sake! She could and would fuck every man she wished to fuck! And today was no exception.

Her mind softly wandered off to previous situations where she had done things similar to this. She remembered a groomsman in the stables of the castle that she used to jack off if he didn't tell anyone she was out on an adventure outside the walls, especially not her dad. Then there was also this one incident where she caught a boy of her age jerking himself off to her image in the middle of their conversation. As his lower body was hidden behind a windowsill on the ground floor, Evanlyn only figured it out once the boy let out a loud moan and then ran off. To her surprise, she had found a stain of seed on the bricks beneath that very same windowsill.

Evanlyn soon shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had to focus on the present. And in the present, she was still tugging on Will's surprisingly big dick, about six inches long, she estimated. She glanced up and saw Will leaning back his head, his eyes closed and his mouth wide open. She smiled as she took another look at his cock. It had grown a little since she first started tugging on it, but it wasn't as big as she wanted it to be. Exhausted out of all her options, Evanlyn lifted her ragged, grey tunic and exposed her perky sixteen-year old breasts to the boy before opening her mouth and lowered herself onto the stiff pole.

Wills eyes opened in shocked as he looked down to see the blonde girl sucking his shaft. The warm feeling of her wet mouth exploring and covering every little piece of his dick was almost enough to make the boy blow his load inside her mouth. However, he soon held his orgasm back as he once again stared into Evanlyn's beautiful green eyes – eyes that were filled with pure and utter lust.

The girl's tongue swirled around Wills shaft as she made sure every spot on his cock was wet and slippery. She lowered herself down until she could almost feel the cock enter her throat, which was – for her – the limit. She took the cock out of her mouth and licked the bottom. Starting at the scrotum, she gently licked all the way up to the head.

Will couldn't help but feel his dick glow more and more by the second. With an incredibly loud moan – combined with a sigh of relief – the boy came onto Evanlyn's face. Strings of warm seed flung onto her nose, cheekbones and lips. Once Will had the energy to look down, he saw the damage he had done. The blonde undercover princess was coated in his cum. It dripped down her nose as she excitingly licked her lips. "Mmmh, Will." was all she said as the boy kept panting. Evanlyn stopped licking her lips and slowly touched her tits as started smiling at the boy. "That sure was fun, right?" she asked flirty.

She lowered her tunic in order to cover her breasts and stood up, wiping the rest of Wills seed off her face with her sleeve. Will put his breeches back on as the blonde girl walked back toward the campsite – there, she could see Horace was already back from his search. Will chased her, arriving just in time. "Hey, where were you two?" Horace asked as he frowned in their direction, visibly confused. Will answered for Evanlyn as she clearly had no idea what he was talking about. "I found Evanlyn in a remote area, that's all."

Horace seemed partially satisfied with that answer and nodded. "Oh, well, okay. So was something wrong?" Will shook his head. "She just went peeing, that's all. Just like you thought." he lied, as he looked over to Evanlyn who sent him a flirty wink from across the campfire. Horace nodded once again and stood up.

"Well, I guess it's my shift now. I'll take over watch." he said as he grabbed his sword and walked over to the look-out rock next to their tents – leaving Evanlyn and Will alone near the fire. Both were totally silent that moment, only communicating by the means of several winks and smiles. Will was a little sad their fun was over, but comforted himself by remembering their voyage back to Araluen would take them atleast two more weeks if they did it on a calm pace. More than enough time to play with that girl, he realized. He never realized, however, that the blonde girl across him was thinking exactly the same thing.

 **THE END**


	2. Evanlyn x Castle Guard (Eraks Ransom)

**Story II: Pleasing the Guards (Evanlyn x James | Eraks Ransom)**

 _Clang!_

 _A n unseen missile smashed into the head of the sentry's spear. The force of the impact snatched the weapon from his loose grasp, sending it cartwheeling away from him. His hand dropped instinctively to the hilt of his sword and he had it half drawn when a slim figure rose from behind the table to his left. The cry of alarm froze in his throat as the intruder pushed back the dark cowl that had concealed a mass of blond hair. "Relax! It's only me," she said, the amusement obvious in her voice. Even in the dark, even at thirty meters' distance, the laughing voice and the distinctive blond hair marked her as Cassandra, Crown Princess of Araluen._

"Sorry, James." Cassandra whispered toward the terrified guard on the wall, carrying an amusing tone in her voice. She looked up to see if the man was alright, because she knew how shocking it could be to suddenly find the Crown Princess of Araluen crawling through the grass near the castle's walls. Luckily, the guard seemed to be alright, both mentally and physically. He stared over the edge of the wall, right into Cassandra's face – which was split in two by a big smile. "I mean it, really. Sorry for scaring you like that." she repeated, keeping the smile around her lips.

James shrugged as he replied. "Not to worry, princess. I'm used to seeing you out here at night. Again." Cassandra grinned as he added that last word to his phrase. Most of the guards tapped an eye when they noticed the Crown Princess leaving the castle to have some fun adventures in the woods that surrounded them. This was mainly because of two reasons. Reason one was simple: Cassandra was the official and only heir to the throne of Araluen, meaning she would eventually become queen. The second reason however, was a bit more naughty. Many guards in the castle grew up to live lonely lives without a wife or a girlfriend because of their intensive and long training schedules, this meant they appreciated any female contact available.

For many, Cassandra was the only fuckable young woman in the castle they had regular contact with - as they rarely left their posts. This caused them to grow obsessive and horny over her, meaning the last thing they wanted to do was piss her off and have her never speak to them again. James was one of those very same men as his cock stiffened more and more every second he stared at the princess – and tonight, that was once again the case.

"Please hold on, princess. I'll climb down and open the sidegate for you." he said as he gestured her to wait. Cassandra waved his gesture away and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Go right ahead." She shook her head in the meantime, causing her beautiful blonde hair to wave in the soft morning breeze. The sidegate, which was located mere meters from her away, fell open with a loud cracking sound as James' face appeared in the doorway. "Quickly, come in, princess."

Cassandra did as she was asked and walked through the doorway into the safety of the walls as James locked the sidegate behind her. She walked over to one side of the wall and leant against it with her right shoulder while staring at the guard – who was still busy with the keys. Cassandra was wearing a white, stretched tunic - which accentuated her perky eighteen-year old tits - above some black trousers that perfectly fit around her tight, curved ass. Once James was done, he turned around to - once again - stare into her face, on which she had a frown this time. "How will I be sure you won't tell my father about this, though?" A suspiscious tone in her voice let James know she wasn't kidding. In fact, she was doing the complete opposite: she was questioning his word.

"Well, princess, you can never be one hundred percent sure, of course. I suppose you will just have to take my word for it if that counts for something." James said without hesitation. He knew that if he started doubting now, he would look weak toward the young woman – which he did not want. Cassandra's frown deepened as she looked the guard straight into the eyes. "But you could always lie to me." James sighed and shrugged. "And why would I do that, princess?" Cassandra's frown turned into a slightly angry expression. "Because you guards always enjoy fucking with me." Sure, some of the guards tapped an eye for her, but not all of them. And many times before had she been called upon by her father to seize her nightly adventures once and for all.

James grinned as he thought about her argument. _Oh, princess, the guards sure like fucking with you – but not the way you think._ He soon got rid of that grin, though, as Cassandra's expression hardened. "What? No, no, princess. Trust me. I will not tell anyone." he said. However the princess suddenly went very silent – as she was cooking up an idea inside her head. She could always persuade the guard not to tell her dad. She was quite sure that would convince him. But how? Oh, of course, she realized.

"I could always convince you, though, couldn't I?" she told James, who was still trying to think of a way to prove his loyalty. He was awoken from his thoughts by Cassandra's sudden claim. "Uhm, I suppose. But how would you manage to do that?" Luckily for him, he did not need to wait for an answer. Cassandra pouted her lips and smiled as she walked over to the guard and knelt down onto the floor. Determined to rest her case, she unbuttoned his dark grey breeches and let them drop to the floor, revealing a massive, hard cock. "Princess, dear lord! This is unacceptable!" James exclaimed as he felt her soft, warm hand close around his shaft. However, Cassandra didn't care and gestured the man to be quiet.

"Sssh, this is totally acceptable. Just lean back and enjoy it, okay?" She opened her mouth and guided his stiff dick inside, licking the bottom side of his shaft along the way. An incredible feeling spread across James' body as Cassandra's warm breath surrounded his cock. The wet feeling of her warm, small mouth was enough to make the guard think he was dreaming. However, he wasn't, he soon realized. The princess took hold of his dick with one hand and used the other to cup and massage his balls – by the means of stimulating him even more. His testicles swirled around her fingers as she gently squished and cupped them more.

"Convinced enough yet?" Cassandra suddenly asked as she looked up into the guard's eyes. Still shocked by the great feeling of her wet tongue swirling around his cock, the guard remained silent. "I guess not, then." she concluded as she took the dick out of her mouth and grabbed hold of her tunic. "Maybe this'll help." she wondered as she lifted up her clothing to reveal her perky tits in all of their glory. James' cock throbbed by the sudden sight of those, leaking a few drips of precum out of the head. Cassandra folded her tunic so that her tits would remain clearly visible as she continued sucking the guard off.

She continued to swirl her tongue around his cock, exploring every little spot – making sure it was nice and wet. She would often take the dick out of her mouth and lick it along the sides, all the way down to the ballsack, which she would then gently kiss. James leant back a ways and ordered himself not to close his eyes, as he did not want to miss one second of the view. Just the memory of the Crown Princess of Araluen – who was known around the castle to be one fucking delicious slut – sucking him off in a dark corner at nighttime with her tits exposed would be enough to make him blow his load for the next five years.

"I wonder if I've convinced you by now." Cassandra said as she took her mouth of his cock and looked up into his eyes. Curious to know what would follow, James shook his head and started acting dramatical. "Oh no, princess. You can be as slutty as you want, but I will still tell your father about your adventures in the woods!" He grinned as he spoke those words, letting Cassandra know he was kidding. The princess smiled back to him and stood up. "I'm afraid I'll need more arguments then." she said as she walked over to a wooden bench next to the sidegate. There, she pulled down her black breeches and crawled ontop of it, placing herself on all fours and revealing her shaved, wet pussy.

James couldn't believe what he was about to do as he ran over to the princess and quickly positioned his cock infront of her entrance. With a slight nod and a reassuring smile, he rammed his erection into her pussy with an incredible amount of speed. This resulted in a loud moan coming from Cassandra, whom had not expected such a start. She turned her head and smiled softly to let James know she was alright and that he could continue.

James nodded and slowly started thrusting in and out of the Crown Princess's tight pussy.

He slowly thrusted in until his dick was completely in her pussy. Cassandra moaned the whole time, from both pain and pleasure. As James was finally all the way inside of her pussy, the young woman panted seductively over her shoulder so the guard could see that she loved the feeling of his enormous cock inside of her.

"My fucking lord, princess. You are so fucking tight." James exclaimed as he thrusted deeper and deeper inside of her, resulting in several moans and pantings. "You like that, James? You like fucking the Crown Princess's tight pussy in the middle of the night?" Cassandra teased as she grabbed hold of the wooden bench to balance herself. "Fuck yes, princess. I sure do." James replied as he picked up speed. Cassandra loved the vibration of James' thick cock thrusting into her pussy.

James himself, in the meantime, was struggling not to cum deep inside of her. The princess's pussy was beyond tight and delicious; and the view he had of her ass as he furiously fucked her was not helping his sense of control. But he wanted Cassandra to be satisfied and content - so he sped up - nearly doubling the speed of his thrusts, eliciting an instant response from the young woman screaming with pure pleasure.

James continued to plow her for another ten minutes, enjoying how wet her pussy was – which allowed him to move on a much faster pace. Soon however, he felt the need to cum surge through his system but before he could warn the Crown Princess, he moaned loudly, allowing himself to blow his load deep inside, filling her tight pussy with his huge amount of hot cum. Cassandra screamed as the man came inside her, filling her all the way to the top. She felt herself let go of her own juices and cum all over him, her body spasming from the incredible pleasure they both had just experienced.

Both of them panted as they tried to get up and put on their clothes. Cassandra's breathing grew heavy as she giggled about the recent experience. "You won't tell my father now, will you?" she asked as she walked over to James – who was on the brink of pulling up his breeches. "Oh no, princess. I wouldn't dare." he replied as he sent her a big smirk. Cassandra smiled and reached down for his cock one more time, out of which seed was still oozing. She brought her hand back up and noticed some drips of cum sticking to her hand. With all the flirtation and horniness she could gather, she licked it clean with her tongue. "Mmmh, well that was fun." she concluded as she looked James in the eye.

He nodded in agreement. "I hope I won't find you sneaking outside the walls any longer, princess!" He winked as he said that, resulting in another magnificent smile of Cassandra – who walked off into the dark, trying to reach her chambers unseen. James smiled as he looked at her from a distance, her curved, little ass shaking slightly as she ran for the donjon. He sighed and climbed back on the wall. He still had a long night ahead.

 **THE END**


End file.
